After midnight
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: One shot. Un Daisuke golpeado por la vida descubre que nunca es tarde para ser feliz. Regalo para Carrie Summertime, en el marco del Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Nota preliminar:** Hi everyone! Hoy toca publicar este fic que escribí como regalo del intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8, para la adorable Carrie Summertime (que curiosamente escribió mi regalo, un kenyako precioso, pásense por su perfil para leerlo). Pidió una historia sobre Daisuke y la hija de Ken y Miyako, a la que yo he llamado Haruka, y aquí está. No pidió que lo ambientara en Navidad, pero igualmente lo hice porque me es imposible ignorar esta época del año. Espero que todos lo disfruten, y particularmente ella. Un beso. Feliz Navidad atrasada y próspero 2015.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, está de más decir que Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escribo este fic con fines recreativos únicamente.

* * *

><p><span><strong>"After midnight".<strong>

El reloj marcó la medianoche.

Era el invierno más frío en mucho tiempo, decían. Daisuke solo escuchaba los comentarios ajenos, porque él poco se acordaba de cómo había sido el clima en los últimos años. Primero, porque siempre fue una persona más pendiente del presente que del pasado, y segundo, porque en lo últimos cinco años la enfermedad de Ayumi, su esposa, había consumido todo su tiempo y toda su atención.

Ya hacía más de un año que había fallecido. De hecho, era la segunda Navidad después de su muerte. No obstante, por algún motivo estaba resultando considerablemente más dolorosa que la primera. Quizá el paso del tiempo le había hecho caer en la cuenta de la magnitud que tenía su ausencia. Tal vez porque su hijo, Mamoru, aún no se había recuperado y había decidido abandonar Estados Unidos para refugiarse en la soledad de un pueblo montañoso japonés. Hacía dos meses que no sabía nada de él, pero se consolaba diciendo que la falta de novedades significaba que nada malo había sucedido.

Sin embargo, no solo la angustia y la soledad rondaban por su mente, sino que en las últimas semanas se veía acosado principalmente por un permanente y punzante sentimiento de culpa. Era el cóctel perfecto para dar lugar a la peor Navidad de su vida.

No había forma de escapar de esas memorias, que llegaban a su mente sin un orden específico, desprovistas de todo hilo conductor. Incluso a veces solo visualizaba elementos aislados de su cuerpo, como su largo cabello oscuro, o sus manos pequeñas, con las uñas pintadas de colores metalizados. Todas las imágenes resultaban dulcemente dolorosas.

_Ella lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. La gente alrededor se hacía notar a través de un murmullo sordo, que ambos ignoraban a la perfección, concentrados en sus sórdidos pensamientos. Él no entendía dónde estaba ni con quién estaba. Se suponía que era Haruka, la hija de su mejor amigo, pero en su lugar había una joven mujer, maquillada y vestida como tal. La imagen que veía no coincidía con la que había guardado en su mente._

_Haruka parecía tan distante del mundo como él. Como si todo lo que la rodeaba fuera desagradable, como si no hubiera consuelo en otro sitio más que en su propia mente. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que quizá, podrían congeniar y ayudarse aun más de lo que en un principio hubiera pensado._

* * *

><p>Haruka miró el reloj. Medianoche. Navidad. Sus compañeros de la universidad ya estarían en la tercera fiesta de la noche, con importantes cantidades de alcohol corriendo por sus venas. En cambio, ella estaba ya acomodada en su cama, resguardada del frío, con la notebook sobre sus piernas y su música favorita sonando a través de los parlantes. La voz de una cantante de blues la envolvía, pero apenas percibía la letra. Estaba muy ocupada en sus propias lamentaciones.<p>

En primer lugar, extrañaba Japón. Simple y llanamente eso. En Estados Unidos no había logrado hacer más que un reducido número de conocidos, con quienes podía juntarse a estudiar de vez en cuando. Pero no había logrado entablar amistades. Tampoco eso le resultaba muy fácil en su tierra natal. No obstante, allí podía contar con sus amigas de la infancia, Sayuri y Megumi, siempre que quisiera. Y cuando ellas por algún motivo se encontraban lejos o no podían reunirse, podía igualmente divertirse con su hermano menor, Satoru, con el que se llevaba estupendamente a pesar de tener ella veinticuatro años y él veinte.

Había decidido cursar una maestría en Economía el año anterior y no tuvo problemas para ser admitida en una universidad prestigiosa de Nueva York. «Igual de aplicada que tu padre», le decía siempre Miyako, más que orgullosa. Y a decir verdad, le estaba yendo muy bien en los estudios; las materias le resultaban más que interesantes. Por un tiempo, fue lo único que disfrutó de su nueva vida. Hasta aquella noche.

_Haruka llegó muy emocionada, con el pastel que ella misma había horneado entre sus manos. Nunca nadie la solía invitar a cenar, por eso aquella propuesta de Daisuke le había fascinado, aunque él solo fuera un viejo amigo de su padre y no el muchacho de la librería que tanto le gustaba. Pero peor era nada._

_Cuando Daisuke le abrió la puerta, el delicioso aroma de aquellos platos tradicionales japoneses la embriagó. Recordó que él era un genial cocinero (antes de convertirse en un exitoso empresario ése había sido su trabajo, después de todo) y dio por sentada que sería una grandiosa velada. Además, hacía tiempo que no degustaba comida japonesa._

_Además, Daisuke le caía bien. Siempre había sido una persona muy alegre y enérgica. Sin embargo, con la relativamente reciente muerte de su mujer, se lo notaba más callado y taciturno, aunque Haruka supuso que eso sería normal y que quizá se le pasaría si lograba rehacer su vida de nuevo._

—_¿Qué novedades tienes? —le preguntó él mientras servía la comida._

—_Ninguna —dijo ella y se encogió de hombros._

_Daisuke esbozó una sonrisa triste._

—_Ya falta menos._

_Haruka alzó las cejas._

—_¿Para qué? —preguntó, con auténtica curiosidad, sin entender a qué se refería él._

—_Para que vuelvas a Japón. Eso quieres, ¿verdad?_

_Ella no respondió enseguida y lo meditó unos instantes. ¿Realmente quería regresar?_

—_Me gusta vivir aquí. Es solo que…_

—_Te sientes sola. Lo sé._

_Haruka comprendió entonces que él estaba hablando desde su propia experiencia; no haciendo meras conjeturas o suposiciones sobre su situación._

—_¿Y tú no quieres regresar? —le preguntó a él. _

_Daisuke negó con la cabeza, tranquilamente._

—_Mis padres murieron. Mamoru ya está mayor y está intentando construir su propia vida. Mi hermana tiene su propia familia. ¿Qué me espera allí diferente a lo que ya tengo aquí?_

_Ella dudó un instante. Pensó en decirle que en Japón también estaba su padre, que siempre había sido como un hermano para él, pero decidió no hablar más. Sabría que la respuesta sería similar. «Él también tiene su propio hogar», diría._

Haruka volvió a la realidad. A aquella fría noche de invierno, a aquella «Christmas Eve», como la llamaban los estadounidenses. Allí recostada en su apartamento se sintió más sola que nunca. Catorce horas la separaban de sus afectos en Japón. Ellos estaban bajo la plena luz del día; en cambio, en Nueva York, las únicas luces que brillaban eran artificiales: los anuncios de neón y las decoraciones navideñas. Ese pensamiento la desarmó aún más. Era como si la distancia fuera aún más grande.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar. La había escuchado un par de veces en la radio, aunque jamás le había prestado demasiada atención.

_Pretty lights on the tree_  
><em>I'm watchin' 'em shine<em>  
><em>You should be here with me<em>  
><em>Baby, please come home <em> (1)

A Haruka no le costaba aceptar y abrazar la soledad. Pero solo cuando era la única alternativa. Y ese no era el caso.

* * *

><p>Daisuke no quería recordar ese momento, pero era inevitable. Por un lado, le dolía, le avergonzaba. Por otro, era dulce y placentero. Una verdadera dicotomía.<p>

_Ya hacía varias semanas que se reunían asiduamente. Los fines de semana y algún día entre semana. Cenaban juntos, iban al cine, a tomar café. Hablaban de las noticias del momento y fundamentalmente de negocios. Ella tenía estudios en el área; él, experiencia. Y generalmente no coincidían en muchos temas, aunque nunca llegaban a discutir. Habían creado una relación tan armónica y particular que la mayor parte del tiempo olvidaban la diferencia de edad que los separaba._

_Aquella noche regresaban de un concierto de R&B en el que habían disfrutado de una música genial. Llovía demasiado, por lo que decidieron detenerse en el apartamento de él a esperar a que el temporal amaine antes de que Haruka emprendiera el regreso a su casa, ubicada bastante más lejos de allí._

_No habían llevado paraguas, por lo que estaban empapados. Haruka temblaba, por lo que Daisuke fue hasta el baño y regresó con una gruesa toalla que colocó sobre sus hombros. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Él la contempló decididamente. Era hermosa. Tenía unos ojos azules enormes y expresivos, y el largo cabello mojado le llagaba hasta la cintura. Era una mujer tan atractiva que no tuvo dificultad en olvidar, por un rato, quién era realmente._

_Con su mano derecha, apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro y luego acarició su mejilla helada con lentitud. Ella no apartó nunca la mirada ni realizó ningún tipo de movimiento. Solo se dejó acariciar. _

_Entonces Haruka cerró los ojos y él entendió que era una señal. Tomó delicadamente el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó, y ella aceptó el beso, que con el pasar de los segundos se hacía cada vez más acelerado. Las manos de él abandonaron aquel bello y frío rostro y recorrieron lentamente sus pechos, su cintura, su cadera y sus muslos. Ella solo continuaba el beso y emitía pequeños gemidos de placer._

_Entonces decidió guiarla hasta el sofá más cercano y allí se recostaron lentamente, él sobre ella, nunca dejando de besarse. Se quitaron las ropas y él descubrió unas hermosas curvas de piel blanca y suave que recorrió y besó, excitándose cada vez más, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. El sonido de los suspiros de ambos se mezcló con el de la intensa lluvia que continuaba cayendo._

Nunca hablaban del tema directamente. Ambos se sentían más cómodos evitándolo, aunque igualmente se juntaban frecuentemente y seguían manteniendo intimidad. No obstante, al no decirlo en voz alta, seguían bajo la ilusión de que nada sucedía, más que una amistad muy cercana.

Daisuke no podía vivir tranquilo, la culpa carcomía su existencia. Y cuando ya no aguantaba más, se preguntaba, ¿por qué? ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? Ambos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, eran adultos que sabían lo que hacían. Él era viudo, ella soltera. Recordó que su esposa, Ayumi, cuando supo que su destino era inevitable, le dijo que lo que más quería que sucediera después de su muerte era que él encontrara otra mujer que lo hiciera feliz. ¿Y qué problema había si era la bella, dulce e inteligente Haruka?

La respuesta venía a su mente: Ken y Miyako. La palabra traición se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Qué importaba que edad tuviera ella o lo independiente fuera? Seguía siendo la hija de su mejor amigo. No estaba bien.

La quería, era lo más bello que le había sucedido a su vida en los últimos años, pero aún así, no estaba bien. Y él sabía que era simplemente incorrecto, pero aún no podía dejarla, como si fuera una droga, una sustancia adictiva. Cuando estaba con ella era feliz. Y más importante aún, estaba seguro de que ella también lo era.

* * *

><p>Doce y media. Haruka seguía con la laptop entre sus piernas. En la pantalla, había un correo electrónico redactándose. Ella cada tanto escribía sin parar, luego paraba y releía, y luego continuaba escribiendo.<p>

_De: Ichijouji Haruka._

_Para: Motomiya Daisuke. _

_CC:_

_CCO:_

_Asunto: Pensamientos._

_Daisuke,_

_No hay motivo alguno para sentirse culpable. Y empiezo el mensaje de esta forma tan directa porque sé que es lo que te sucede. Cada vez me miras menos a los ojos y te cuesta más tocarme, como si yo fuera alguna especie de objeto con el que tienes prohibido tocar. Tengo algo que decirte: no soy un objeto, soy una mujer. _

_Si nuestra relación llegó a este nivel, es porque yo así lo quise. Si te dejé entrar a mi vida, es porque realmente me gustas. Si paso tiempo contigo, es porque disfruto de tu compañía. Todo lo que sucede es muy extraño, pero lo he pensado, y no hay motivos para echarnos hacia atrás. Somos dos adultos sin ataduras ni otros compromisos. Y si estamos feliz así, ¿por qué cambiar?_

_Entiendo que esto puede resultar incómodo para ti y para mí. A veces pienso en la reacción de mis padres. Pero, ¿qué pasaría más que ellos se espantaran un poco o se enojaran? Siempre pusieron mi felicidad en primer lugar. Si me ven feliz, sé que poco a poco aceptarían el asunto, de buena o mala gana._

_No digo que debamos formalizar esto. Solo digo que dejemos todo fluir. Que seamos felices. Y que solo el tiempo decida hacia dónde vamos. _

_Esta noche deberíamos estar juntos, ¿no crees? Cenando un plato especial por Navidad e intercambiando regalos, entre las luces coloridas que decoran mi apartamento. Hubiese sido realmente hermoso._

_Pero no me deprimo. Quizá podamos hacerlo la próxima Navidad. Nunca es tarde. Incluso mañana mismo podríamos compensarlo._

_Te ama y te extraña,_

_H.I._

Haruka releyó el mensaje unas diez veces antes de pulsar «Send» con los ojos cerrados, como si eso hiciera menos horrible la experiencia. Decir la verdad, abrir el alma a otro, nunca era fácil. Pero cuán reconfortante era.

Al fin apartó la laptop y la guardó debajo de su cama. Y una vez libre, pudo ser conquistada por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Era la una de la madrugada cuando Daisuke llegó. Tenía los huesos helados por el frío del invierno, pero no le importaba. Su corazón latía deprisa. Aquel correo le había convencido. Ser feliz no parecía una meta nada ilegítima.<p>

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y volvió a releer aquel mensaje, solo para cerciorarse por enésima vez de que no había malentendido su significado.

Pensó en tocar el timbre, pero luego descartó esa idea. Quizá ella ya estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarla. Buscó en su otro bolsillo el manojo de llaves y vislumbró rápidamente la del apartamento de su Haruka. Se la había dado por si ocurría alguna emergencia, dado que era la única persona de confianza que tenía en Estado Unidos. Ese caso no era una emergencia… ¿O sí?

Finalmente, decidió utilizarla y entró a su apartamento, sin hacer ruido. La encontró durmiendo plácidamente bajo su edredón violeta. Parecía más un ángel que una mujer.

Sin dudarlo, la dejó dormir, y se dirigió a la cocina. Primera meta: ser feliz. Segunda meta: elaborar una cena navideña con lo que Haruka tuviera en su refrigerador sin hacer ruido. No sabía cuál de las dos era más difícil.

La despertaría a las tres de la mañana con una exquisita cena de Navidad. Porque como ella había dicho, nunca es tarde.

* * *

><p>(1) Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home) de Darlene Love.<p> 


End file.
